


A Fourth of July Surprise - A Stucky Fanfiction

by Fabulous_N_Cynical



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Flirting, Fluff, Fourth of July, Gay Bucky Barnes, LGBTQ Character, M/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Queer Character, Short & Sweet, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulous_N_Cynical/pseuds/Fabulous_N_Cynical
Summary: On Steve's 99th birthday, he receives an unexpected gift from Bucky. Happy Fourth of July, American reader.Sorry I've posted this a little late in the day but I eventually got around to it. Sorry if it's a little short, I only wrote it this afternoon. Otherwise, enjoy! :D





	A Fourth of July Surprise - A Stucky Fanfiction

Steve awoke to the sudden crashing sounds that came from the other room. The shock cause him to shoot up into action. Alas, it was still early hours and the room was filled with darkness. His hands navigated nearby for his. As the brightness gleamed against his tired eyes, he noted the time - it was 5:33 in the morning.

The noise had stopped for a moment, so Steve turned around to wrap is arm around Bucky, only to find that he was gone. His confusion was met with another onslaught of banging from what sounded like the hall way.

In wonder, he slipped into a T-shirt and pair of shorts. Riddled with paranoia, Steve prepared for the possibility of an intruder. Perhaps Bucky had done the same? He slowly edged open the bedroom to find the hallway free of attackers. There were, however, books on the floor that had likely fallen out of the book stand adjacent to the door way.

He paused for a minute, 'Where the hell is Bucky?' He asked himself. But his question was answered with another of loud bangs, this time from the living room which was followed by light that shined from underneath the door.

The captain then followed the noises down the hallway, carefully scanning for further damage such as the knocked over photo frame of Bucky and him from the 40's. As he got closer, he could hear grunts and what sounded like arguments spoken in whispers.

He took a deep breath, preparing for combat and kicked the living door wide open. 'Shit, man.' One of intruders nervously said. The room was lit but it was still hard to tell who were in the shadows. Steve flicked the light switch to reveal that the apparent threat was simply Sam and Bucky, both holding a mechanical beast.

'Happy 99th birthday.' Bucky smiled, 'Ta-da!' He said, presenting what they had carried with a gesture of sorts. It was a motorcycle. A 1942 Harley-Davidson WLA "Liberator". How could Steve not recognise it? It was one of the same models that he used when fighting Hydra. 'It lacks the weapon modifications that you might remember, but it's otherwise identical.'

It's metal reflected brightly, almost as much as Bucky's vibranium arm. Unlike his previous motorcycle, this one was outfitted with the stripes and stars of the American flag, as well as an emblem of Cap's shield on the front.

'Did he put you up to this?' Steve asked Sam. He was more shaken by the suddenness of the gift than of the potential intruder. 'He said it was for you, so figured I'd help.'

'But why bring it in here?' He painted.

'Why not.' Sam replied. 'Though it probably wasn't the best of ideas. It wouldn't fit in the elevator so we had to bring it up a fleet of stairs.'

'But how did you get one? What were the costs? Why-'

'Shh.' Bucky laughed as he placed his finger over Steve's lips. 'I asked T'Challa for a favour getting a hold of one and he helped out; easy. The paint job came out of my wallet though. I thought that since you were so patriotic enough to be born on the Fourth of July, I may as well. Sorry about the noise and damage though, the bike was larger than expected.'

Bucky awaited a response but Steve was still shocked. 'You're welcome.' He laughed as he grabbed Steve for a tight hug. 'Wanna go for a ride?' He asks.

'Jesus, Buck. We can't do that whilst Sam is in the house!' Steve exclaimed.

'I meant on the bike, punk.' They both laughed. 'Though we can do that later too, if you're up for it.' He winked.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back after not be able to post anything due to the stress of exams and moving house, meaning that I can hopefully start writing a lot more fanfiction to post.
> 
> Any feedback, negative or positive would be appreciated though please be civil. If prompted enough, I may write more pieces or continue this one. I believe that I fixed most errors though please point them out whether they be in regards to grammar or in relation to the MCU.
> 
> Some spellings may be different, such as 'armour' from 'armor' as I am British, so hopefully, you can look past that.
> 
> Any discrimination, such as homophobia, will be removed.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at the following link:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fabulous-n-cynical
> 
> Message me on Tumblr if you have any ideas or even random stuff to say. I'm considering posting some original creations that I've written in the past, though as far as I am aware, those are generally less read on this website. So please provide some indication if you would be interested in still reading that type of work (advertisement: one is very gay and sad).


End file.
